


1-800-273-8255

by Ghoulette666



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I hope this is a good 1st pov, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Losing a best friend, Merry Christmas???????, Other, Panic Attacks, References to Depression, Some Fluff, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, fluff???, idk what else to think of this now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoulette666/pseuds/Ghoulette666
Summary: After breaking the news to the world, Jim runs off to the nearest bridge and debates about his life for a long time. Before He could even do anything though, a young and kind man stops him from doing that.
Relationships: Jim Root/Male! Reader
Kudos: 9





	1-800-273-8255

**Author's Note:**

> HEY!! If you or anyone you know is dealing with suicidal thoughts or need mental help, call 1-800-273-8255. The song was specifically chosen for this reason and also it helps spread suicide awareness, so please look out for one another.

_ I've been on the low _

_ I been taking my time _

_ I feel like I'm out of my mind _

_ It feel like my life ain't mine _

_ Who can relate? _

_ I've been on the low _

_ I been taking my time _

_ I feel like I'm out of my mind _

_ It feel like my life ain't mine _

Jim had lost his best friend, it wasn’t something him or anyone in the band was taking so lightly. He had gone and isolated himself after the press announcement they did, pushing past friends and people he called family. He needed space, needed to let himself scream and curse the wind for what had happened. He wasn’t one to let people see what he felt, he had only ever been seen as the relaxed one so letting himself be seen as the fragile and sensitive guy he was wasn’t something he was letting show quite yet.

He walked down the sidewalk, tears slowly falling down his scruffed face, and before he knew it he was running down the street as panic had arisen within him. He didn’t know where it came from, but it was painful and something he couldn’t possibly handle at the moment. He was running from whatever followed him, his heart racing and his mind screaming at him as he took many turns and nearly missed a car or two when crossing the roads.

_ I don't wanna be alive _

_ I don't wanna be alive _

_ I just wanna die today _

_ I just wanna die _

_ I don't wanna be alive _

_ I don't wanna be alive _

_ I just wanna die _

_ And let me tell you why _

He found himself stopping at an empty bridge, clutching the railing and staring down at the running water. His heart ached, pain still very present as he tried to push it away but couldn’t. He let out a choked out a sob, hunching over the railing as he felt more tears run down his face. “I-I can’t get through this, I can’t Paulie…” He sobbed, thoughts flooding his mind. Dark thoughts. He thought he had gone through his ‘Iowa’ phase, but his mind had news for him. He stared down at the water, gauging he was a good distance that  _ could _ kill him. He swung his long and shaking legs over the railing, holding onto the rail tightly as he went through his mind about doing this. 

If Jim did this, he could be free of his anxiety and potential misery of losing this band. Hell, if Slipknot died off he didn’t think he’d be able to even make much of a living anymore. He checked his phone, seeing no missed calls or texts from anyone. Typical. Jim was used to being forgotten or be unnoticed whenever he was going through an anxious episode or he had silently left the group to get himself something or go home. The only person who took much notice in his awkward presence was Paul, no matter how quiet or distant Jim would be Paul never failed to find him or text him to see how he was doing.

_ All this other shit I'm talkin' 'bout they think they know it _

_ I've been praying for somebody to save me, no one's heroic _

_ And my life don't even matter _

_ I know it, I know it, I know I'm hurting deep down but can't show it _

_ I never had a place to call my own _

_ I never had a home _

_ Ain't nobody callin' my phone _

_ Where you been? Where you at? What's on your mind? _

_ They say every life precious but nobody care about mine _

Just as Jim was ready to make a life changing decision, he heard a guy call out for him. He looked over and saw someone that had to be at least a whole foot shorter than him, maybe less. The figure approached him, a look of concern as they seemed to have their equal share of pain that day. “Hey… What are you doing?”   
“I… I was… I don’t know…”   
Jim said softly, the male standing beside him holding a bouquet of flowers. The man hummed softly, looking out at the river before setting the flowers on the ground and sitting on the railing with Jim. “I was gonna do some stupid shit too, just like this… Then I thought, would my brother wants me ending my life so soon because of something I had no control of?” He spoke, his voice soft as Jim tensed a bit. The thought of Paul asking him those things put pain in him, “Who are you?” He asked, his voice raspy from the crying as he looked at the man next to him. “(Y/n).” He said, looking over at Jim and using his sleeve to clean his tears. “How about I buy you some coffee and take you home? It’s gonna get dark here soon, and it looks like you need someone to lean on.”

Jim was at a loss for words, a blush forming over his face as he was just baffled by how selfless this person was being. Jim could be some dangerous criminal, a fucking psycho, but yet (y/n) stopped and sat with him. It was something Paul would do, he was always so kind to people he barely knew. Jim nodded slowly at the man’s offer, letting him get to ground before feeling him hold his arm and pull him back gently to the bridge. Jim would be damned to say he didn’t feel something for this stranger already, feeling them hold onto his arm as they walked to his car. 

_ I want you to be alive _

_ I want you to be alive _

_ You don't gotta die today _

_ You don't gotta die _

_ I want you to be alive _

_ I want you to be alive _

_ You don't gotta die _

_ Now lemme tell you why _

“Wait, the flowers.” Jim said,   
“Don’t worry about them, they were meant to be there.”   
(Y/n) spoke softly, doing his best to hide the sadness with a gentle smile. It all clicked in Jim’s mind, and now it made him feel even worse for (y/n).

As they got to the cafe, Jim sat across from the man and stared down at his coffee, his mind still wandering as he couldn’t stop thinking about the flowers and Paul and… “Jim, are you still with me?” (Y/n) asked,

“Hm? Uh, yeah… Wait, you know who I am?”   
“I do, I’ve listened to your music. I was also at the Iowa State Fair, right in front of you when you tossed me a pic.”    
(Y/n) siad, Jim a bit flustered as he felt dumb for asking such a question. He watched (y/n) sip his coffee before he spoke again, “I’m here for you, in case you need someone to talk to or vent about work. I know I’m just some random guy, but I wasn’t letting another amazing human go to waste.” He said, looking up at Jim as smiled up at him slightly. Jim smiled sadly, nodding a bit before he responded. “I’d like that, thank you... “ Jim said, his heart fluttering slightly as he sipped his warm coffee. 

It was safe to say one thing for sure: Jim didn’t want to die anymore. 

_ Pain don't hurt the same, I know _

_ The lane I travel feels alone _

_ But I'm moving 'til my legs give out _

_ And I see my tears melt in the snow _

_ But I don't wanna cry _

_ I don't wanna cry anymore _

_ I wanna feel alive _

_ I don't even wanna die anymore _

_ Oh I don't wanna _

_ I don't wanna _

_ I don't even wanna die anymore _


End file.
